


Ice Queen

by 0bviousLeigh



Series: Yuma is a Girl [34]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Card Games, Gender or Sex Swap, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: Ryoga stares at his sister. “Rio is not that sweet. She’s an ice queen. You’ll see this afternoon at those clubs that she’s taking on.” He walks off and waves haphazardly. “Later, Elsa,” he says to Rio.





	Ice Queen

“IT’S TODAY!” Yuma screams as she runs out the front door, grabbing her bag from Lillybot.

“QUIT SHOUTIN’!” Akari screams after Yuma, “AND SHUT THE DOOR!”

Yuma lets the door slam shut behind her. For once, she’s leaving early—because today, Rio is coming to school. She’s giddy as she races to the Kamishiro apartment, and when she knocks on the door, Rio answers.

“Yuma!”

“Rio!”

They let out identical squeals of excitement and hug each other.

“Oye, must you be so loud so early?” Ryoga groans from the kitchen table.

Sayaka swats him on his shoulder. “Lighten up, you. And I want a picture before you leave!”

Ryoga bangs his head against the table, but Yuma and Rio are delighted. “First day of school pictures!”

Sayaka takes a picture of Rio in front of the apartment—her uniform is neat and pristine, her backpack is new, she’s wearing glasses with pink-tinted lenses, and she looks absolutely delighted. Then Sayaka has Ryoga and Rio stand together, and Ryoga actually manages a nice smile. Then Yuma joins the twins, and then Yuma and Rio get a picture together. Okay, maybe more than one.

“Okay, we’re going to be late,” Ryoga says as Sayaka snaps yet another picture of Rio and Yuma, this one with Rio draped dramatically in Yuma’s arms.

Rio gives Sayaka a hug, and then the three of them depart for school. Yuma and Rio walk hand-in-hand, smiling and chatting.

“You know,” Ryoga says, “People are going to think you two are dating.”

“Well, isn’t it true?” Rio asks Ryoga.

Yuma sticks her tongue out at him. “Don’t be jealous your sister has a hot girlfriend.”

Ryoga rolls his eyes. “Oh, silly me.”

Yuma swings her arm around Ryoga’s shoulders and yanks him close so she can kiss his cheek. “Don’t worry, I still love you.”

“Ugh,” Ryoga says, “Now they’re going to think you’re dating _both_ of us.”

“You mean I’m not?!” Yuma gasps, fake shocked.

Above them, Astral smiles.

“Oh, I see them!” Yuma shouts as they near the school—Kotori and Tetsuo are waiting outside the gates. “Guys! Hi!”

Kotori is the first to turn around. “Rio-san!” She cries, running over to meet them.

Rio hugs Kotori. “Ah, no need for honorifics.” She leans back and grins at Kotori, “We’re classmates, after all.”

Tetsuo’s jaw drops. “Y-you’re a first year?!” He and Kotori have just noticed that Rio is wearing pink.

Rio smiles. “Well, I was unconscious for a year. Plus I wanted to be in Yuma’s year!”

Yuma and Rio squeal and hug each other again. “Isn’t this the best day ever?!” Yuma cries.

Rio is the center of attention as the group walks into school—Ryoga is pretty far ahead, and Rio calls out to him, “Are you too cool to walk with your little sister?”

Yuma laughs. “Nah, he’s giving the big-brother glare to all the boys who think they have a shot at you.”

Rio winks at Yuma. “They can try. Not like I care.” She and Yuma giggle.

Yuma leads Rio to her friends’ usual meeting spot, where she introduces Rio to Cathy, Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Rei.

“Rio, are you going to be in our homeroom?” Kotori asks.

Rio nods. “Oh, I insisted. Besides, it’s for the best—Yuma knows how to look after me if I get too tired.”

Yuma can tell her friends want to ask Rio what she means, but Rio does have to check in, so questions have to wait. Yuma escorts her to the office to get her schedule, and then they go to their homeroom. One student in Yuma’s seat row has been displaced so Rio can sit with Yuma, which is all well and good so Yuma can keep an eye on her friend, but it’s terrible for their concentration.

Of course, part of why they’re so happy is the sense that things are finally the way they’re supposed to be. After all, two years ago Yuma and Rio were planning to go to middle school together, and at this point in time, they should have both been second years. Their plan may have been thrown off, but at least now, they have a chance to do things the way they always wanted.

Rio is a model student. Her notes are perfect, she keeps up with the lessons, and she raises her hand for almost every question the teacher asks. She also holds Yuma’s hand under the desk and draws hearts on Yuma’s notebooks—distracting her when the teacher’s back is turned.

At lunch, Yuma leads Rio to the roof to join the rest of the group.

“What’s with the huge bag, by the way?” Yuma asks Rio, gesturing to the shopping bag.

“You’ll see,” Rio says.

They arrive on the roof and sit down, and Rio pulls a container of cookies from the shopping bag.

“Surprise,” she says. “Sayaka and I baked these yesterday.”

“Oh thank god,” Ryoga says. “Sayaka helped.”

Rio pouts. “Hey! I can bake.”

“No you can’t,” Ryoga says. “Ms. Set the Easy-bake oven on fire.”

Rio shrieks, “It was one time! Mr. Almost left for school in his pajamas!”

Yuma almost inhales the riceball she just shoved her mouth. “Which pajamas?” She chokes.

Rio is about to answer, but Ryoga covers her mouth. “One word and I leak your diary online,” he says, “And you can stop licking me, that doesn’t work.” Then he yelps and pulls his hand away. “Rabid,” he says, looking at the teeth marks in his palm.

Rio smirks.

“So, Rio,” Kotori says, “Are you feeling better?”

“Oh, much,” Rio says. “Even the doctors are impressed that I’m back to school after only a few weeks.” She touches the glasses on her face. “My vision is nearly what it used to be, I don’t need a prescription, these are just to keep lights from hurting me. Maybe in a few months, I won’t need them at all. Other than that, I mean I can run and play and duel just fine, but the doctors are being cautious and telling the school to make sure I have someone to look after me.” She grins at Yuma. “So that’s where my best friend comes in!”

Yuma beams and hugs Rio tightly. Rio clings to Yuma and sighs happily.

Ryoga pretends to gag. “Oh, you two are gonna give me cavities.”

Yuma shrugs. “Could be worse, we could all three of us be in the same year.”

Ryoga pales. “Oh god. The boys would really be unmanageable then.”

“What do you mean?” Cathy asks.

“You’ll see,” Ryoga predicts.

The conversation turns to normal, light chatter about classes and teachers. As lunch finishes and the group heads back to their classrooms, a crowd of students—all boys—wait for Rio in the hallway outside their classroom.

“Ms. Rio,” one says, “The soccer club was wondering if you would be our manager.”

“Ah, the baseball club was wondering the same thing!” Another says.

“Wait, Ms. Rio, would you join the Go club?”

“How about ping pong?”

Rio laughs. “Oh my, so many offers!” She smiles demurely. “I’ll be sure to check out all your clubs after school.”

Behind her, Ryoga shivers. “Oh boy, that creeps me out.”

Tetsuo glances at him. “Eh? How?”

Ryoga stares at his sister. “Because Rio is not that sweet. She’s an ice queen. You’ll see this afternoon at those clubs that she’s taking on.” He walks off and waves haphazardly. “Later, Elsa,” he says to Rio.

Rio frowns at him. “Mr. Personality,” she says, rolling her eyes.

 

 

One by one, Rio takes on the clubs that want her.

“Okay, boys,” she tells the soccer club, “If you can get the ball away from me, I’ll be your manager.”

Maybe they just don’t expect her to be good. She’s not even that fast, but she’s skilled, and she scores a goal easily.

Same with the baseball team, she hits a homerun and runs the bases. She defeats the best ping pong player, and she wins a game of Go with ease. And on the basketball court, she dribbles circles around all the players and makes a basket from center court.

“You go, Rio!” Yuma cheers as Rio shakes her hair out of her ponytail following her amazing throw.

The boys leave the court, casting dark looks at Rio.

“She’s Shark’s sister alright,” they mutter.

“Thinks she’s so perfect.”

“So not ladylike.”

Yuma scoffs. “What a load of pansies,” she says loudly. “Can’t handle a loss with dignity.”

Rio shrugs. “As if I care. They only wanted me because they thought I was easy.”

“Shows what they know,” Kotori says, grinning at Rio. “So, can you teach me how to hit a baseball? I’ve never been able to.”

“Because you flinch every time someone pitches,” Tetsuo says.

Rio laughs. “Oh, sure Kotori! I’d be happy to.”

Behind them, a girl calls, “Kamishiro Rio-san!”

Everyone looks around to see three girls in kimono approaching.

“Rio-san,” says one girl, “We’re from the ikebana club. Our club leader, Aika Hanazoe, heard a lot about you, she would like to meet you, would you please accept her offer?”

Rio beams. “How lovely! Can my friends come?”

The girl bows slightly. “Of course, anyone is welcome in our club.”

The group heads over to the club meeting room. It’s quite the lovely spot, with large windows giving a spectacular view overlooking the school grounds. Hanazoe-san sits in front of the windows, the picture of traditional perfection. She wears a gorgeous red kimono that Yuma would be terrified to go anywhere near, and her hair is long and jet black. Her voice is soft and warm, and she speaks like a princess, her words formal and cryptic. She prunes a bush as she talks to everyone about the club. Click, go her shears as she speaks. Click, click, click.

Kotori flinches. “Poor flowers, haven’t you pruned them enough?”

Hanazoe-san smiles. “Part of botany,” Click, “Is knowing which flowers to prune,” click, “And which to leave.” Click. “Strong flowers will breed,” Click, “Weak ones will be cut,” click.

Yuma’s eyelids feel really heavy, which is strange, but she’s been jazzed all day, so maybe it’s because she’s finally sitting down and Hanazoe-san’s voice is really, really soothing…

“Yuma!” Astral yells.

Yuma jumps slightly. “Wha?”

Astral points to Yuma’s friends, “They’re falling asleep! Hanazoe’s using the rhythmic clicks and the tone of her voice to lull you all into a stupor, she’s hypnotizing you!”

Yuma looks around—her friends are falling asleep! She grabs Rio before she can slump over entirely, and Rio holds a hand to her head.

“Astral?” Rio whispers, “Is that true?”

“Guys, wake up!” Yuma cries, but they all end up on the floor, out cold.

“So,” Hanazoe-san says, putting her clippers down. “You withstood it. I’m not surprised, Tsukumo Yuma.” A weird symbol appears on her forehead, and Yuma gasps and clutches Rio close.

“Oh, hell no!” Yuma cries, “Not this shit again!”

“What’s happening?” Rio asks.

“I was hoping for Shark’s sister,” Hanazoe says, “But I’ll settle for the original Number holder instead.”

“What did you call me?!” Rio spits, sitting up. She’s not looking so tired anymore. “My name is Kamishiro Rio, thank you very much, and if you want me then come get me, bitch!”

Hanazoe smirks. “You? A gust of wind could blow you over, child.”

Rio gets to her feet. “I am stronger than you give me credit for, and I am so over your peach-fever dream,” she says.

Yuma is proud, but worried. Rio talks big, but she isn’t back to her full strength yet. So she follows Hanazoe and Rio outside, and stands close as her best friend prepares to duel, ready to throw herself into the fray if she needs to.

For a while, it’s touch and go. Hanzoe’s deck is built to counteract water-type decks, like the ones that Rio and Ryoga use. This girl may be a puppet, but she’s done her homework.

“You’re weak,” Hanazoe says to Rio. Rio kneels on the ground, panting after an attack. “I thought you could at least wilt gracefully, but you fall to pieces like a diseased plant. In the end, you’re just the sister of that lowly punk Ryoga.”

Rio’s head snaps up. “What was that?” She snarls, her eyes hard behind her cheerful pink lenses.

Yuma’s jaw drops. “Oooooh, now she fucked up,” she whispers.

“How dare you,” Rio says as she gets to her feet. “I don’t care what you say about me, but to speak badly of my brother…my brother, who gave everything for me, who never stopped believing in me, who sat by me every day…” The air around Rio seems to freeze. “I will bury you.”

Yuma grins. “That’s my girl.”

And Rio wins. She powers through Hanazoe’s attacks and traps, and she pulls out a victory. Yuma runs to Rio as the AR field fades, and she hugs her.

“You did it!”

“Did you ever doubt me?” Rio asks, half-joking, but Yuma can hear the slightly worried tone in her voice.

Yuma leans back. “Oh, Rio…of course I know how strong you are, but this is Barian world we’re talking about and…well, I worry about everyone who goes up against them. Kite, Ryoga, and you…” She places her hand on Rio’s cheek and blinks back tears. “We just got you back. I couldn’t handle losing you again, especially not to them.”

Rio smiles sadly. “Oh, Yuma. You know, it’s easy for everyone to focus on how much I suffered, and I will heal at my own pace, but you’re healing, too.” She places her hand on Yuma’s and laces their fingers together. “You lost me for two years, at a time when you were really hurting. I know you’re scared for me. I would be too, if I were in your shoes. I don’t mind you worrying about me, but don’t neglect your own feelings just because you feel like I’m more at risk.”

Yuma sniffles and hugs Rio, and then behind them Ryoga calls out, “That’s my sister, always worrying about others.”

Yuma and Rio look around. “Hey!” Rio calls, “When did you get here?”

“I saw the duel,” Ryoga says. “I’ve been watching you all afternoon.”

Rio laughs. “If you weren’t my brother, I’d call you a creep.”

Ryoga shrugs. “Well like Yuma, I was worried. But I see I had no reason to be.” He walks over and hugs Rio, ruffling her hair. “Thanks for standing up for me, kiddo.”

Rio looks close to tears. “You know I meant every word, right? I know I tease you, but I’m really glad to have you, both of you.”

“We know,” Yuma and Ryoga say together.

“Group hug!” Yuma yells.

 

 

Unbeknownst to Yuma, Rio, and Ryoga, they’re being watched. Up in the Ikebana club room, Rei looks down on the field and observes the entire duel.

**Author's Note:**

> So now Rio is officially part of the group!


End file.
